


Ready, Set, Go

by introvertednerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a ML RWBY AU, may or may not contain unrealistic fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is another day at Beacon Academy. Marinette and Adrien are set in a battle against Chloé and Sabrina. How will they fare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of RWBY recently, and so this AU was born. I'm not an expert at writing fight scenes, so I hope what I imagined in my head was good enough. I hope you'll like it!

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Adrien asked before avoiding a slash from Chloé’s sword. His eyes widened as he yelled “Duck!”

Marinette bent down, narrowly missing Sabrina’s gunshot.

“You could hear her?” she asked while throwing her yo-yo in Chloé’s direction. The yo-yo wrapped around Chloé’s leg, allowing her to cause the blond to stumble.

“Yeah. A little,” Adrien replied, pulling her down to avoid another shot.

“Okay, so you’ll handle Sabrina while I handle Chloé,” Marinette replied before turning to face Chloé.

\---

“Do you think they’ll win?” Nino asked while watching Adrien hitting thin air.

“The chances of them winning is 50 percent. Marinette’s chances with defeating Chloé is hard to predict. However, at the rate Sabrina is using her semblance against Adrien, that percentage may be reduced to 48 percent. Or more. Being invisible makes you hard to fight,” answered Max, not looking up from his scroll.

“Oh, cut it out, you nerd. I have faith in my team leader,” Alya replied.

“Oh really? I think huge sword trumps tiny yo-yo and miserable shield any day. My team leader is going to crush your team leader,” Kim retorted.

Alya smirked. “Well, tiny yo-yo might trump huge sword if it can turn into a staff.” Max muttered to himself as he saw Marinette raise her staff to block Chloé’s sword. There was some awe and disbelief on his face.

“Eh, I’m sure Chloé will be able to hold her own,” Kim replied.

“Oh yeah, wanna bet? If my team wins, you are not allowed to make any of your stupid bets in the next month.”

The students around them voiced their approval. A glint appeared in Kim’s eyes.

“Challenge accepted.”

\---

Marinette lifted her staff to block another blow. She spotted Adrien still trying to fight Sabrina. She was invisible most of the time, with flashes of an arm or her hair starting to show. Marinette hoped that he managed to get some hits in. It was difficult to fight someone you couldn’t see.

Unless...

She jumped backwards until she’s behind Adrien and yells “Switch!”. It took him a few seconds to lengthen his staff and switch positions with her to face Chloé.

Marinette opened a cartridge of Dust and threw it at Sabrina, praying that it’ll work. The Dust coated her, allowing Marinette to perform a sweep kick and a few hits, defeating Sabrina.

She turned around to join the battle between Adrien and Chloé. Beads of sweat were forming on Adrien’s face as he was fighting off Chloé’s attacks.

A smile formed on Chloé’s face as she saw Marinette intercepting her slashes with her staff.

And that was when Marinette heard a whisper in her mind.

“Give up...”

\---

Nino watched the scene in front of him in horror.

“She was fine a few seconds ago! Why does Marinette look like she’s in so much pain? And now she’s almost leaning over!”

“Chloé must be using her Semblance. She usually uses it in the final moments of a battle,” Max commented idly.

Kim smirked. “Your team leader is toast.”

Alya looked up from her scroll. “Of course. Mind manipulation. We may or may not be very screwed, Nino.”

“Marinette still has a small chance of overcoming this. Chloé’s mind manipulation is not outright mind control, but just suggestions planted in your head that you’re compelled to follow. It is possible to overcome it by sheer willpower,” Max said. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “However, do not mistake this as support for your team. I’m still hoping my team will win this. I was merely stating the facts.”

Alya nodded without looking at him. Her focus was fully on Marinette and Chloé.

“Come on, girl, you can win this.”

\---

Marinette’s legs felt like jelly as she stared up at Chloé’s sword. Adrien had been flung to the side of the stage, tired and worn out. Her team’s victory rests on her shoulders now. 

The whispers were still in Marinette’s head. She knew it had to do with Chloé’s Semblance somehow as the whispers were in her voice.

“Give up, you loser. Aren’t you tired?” she heard in her head.

“I’m never...go..ing to g-give up this... easily,” Marinette said to Chloé before she jumped backwards, bent down, and kicked her in the stomach with all her might.

Chloé bent down, wheezing while holding her stomach. She looked exhausted. It must have been from the fight and her heavy usage of her Semblance, Marinette thought.

She lunged forward with her staff raised. Chloé swung her sword, prepared to strike but Marinette slid down. She changed her staff back into yoyo form. Marinette jumped and used to yoyo to hit Chloé’s hand, causing her to drop her sword. She landed with a kick to Chloé’s back.

The blonde landed on the floor. A few groans were heard.

“And that’s the match! Well done, all of you. Though I should comment that your Semblance shouldn’t be so heavily relied on. It makes you lazy,” Professor D'Argencourt said. “Remember to always adapt to the situation in any battle, whether is it outside or inside the classroom. Class dismissed.”

Alya jumped up. “We won!” She turned to Kim. “No stupid bets for the whole of next month.”

“That was just a lucky shot,” Kim muttered. “Come on Max, we gotta go take a look at Chloé.” He turned to leave.

Alya and Nino ran up to Marinette. She was helping Adrien up.

“You two okay?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, I’ve just got a few scrapes and bruises here and there,” she replied. She smiled and nudged Adrien. “Kitty cat here might’ve landed on his butt when Chloé threw him to the side.”

Adrien rubbed said area. “I’m fine. Pawsitively purrfect actually, thank you very much.”

Marinette groaned. “Adrien, please stop with the puns.”

He shrugged. “Well, if you’re going to call me ‘kitty cat’, I might as well fit the part I was given to play.” He laughed as Marinette flicked one of his cat ears in response.

Nino laughed. “Come on dudes, cut it out. We’ve gotta head to our next class. You know how the prof gets with tardiness and what not.”

“We should head there. I’d do anything to get away from these two acting like dorks,” Alya replied, trying to hold in her giggles.

“Hey!” was all that Marinette could yell as Alya sped off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, whether it's good or bad.
> 
> There may be more to come for this AU, I'm not 100% sure. Come and fangirl about Miraculous Ladybug and/or RWBY with me on tumblr @introvertednerd.
> 
> By the way, is anyone excited about the RWBY chibi? I know I am.


End file.
